


Trust

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is trust for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandboxes. Just playing in them.

For some people, trust was making a promise and keeping it.  
For some people, trust was getting tied up during sex.  
For some people, trust was eating blindfolded.  
For some people, trust was jumping off a plane.  
For some people, trust was throwing knives.  
For some people, trust was shedding tears.  
For some people, trust was having a best friend of the opposite gender.  
For some people, trust was sharing their body.  
For some people, trust was saying “I love you”.  
For them, trust was sitting on a couch next to each other in washed-out clothes, reading paperback romance novels.

= End =


End file.
